bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Slyvia
Slyvia is a monkey assassin mercanary that was payed by the bloons to track down and kill the Super Monkey. She is the main boss of Zone 6 in my conception of Bloons Super Monkey 3. But as well, after reaching Rank 75 on my conception of BTD6, she has a 50% chance to replace Hyurandi on Round 100 for Advanced Tracks. She has a variety of attacks that vary in each game. Backstory Slyvia was once one of the most renowned students in the Bloonjitsu Master Dojo, run by Shadoo Fist. He personally trained her for a decade, with help from his clan, the Bloonjitsu Assassins. However, she turned to corrupt darkness, and began studying forbidden magical books, and delving into the art of the arcane. Not too long after, she became a mercenary, and now works for the Bloons. She has been tasked with many goals, but her two most prominent were to kill the Super Monkey, and to assassinate Shadoo Fist. (Both of these already are listed. The former is listed below, and the latter occurs in the 'Bloon to Fist' series I have written in my blog posts). Bloons Super Monkey 3 She is the boss of secret zone 1, Revamped Monkey Lane. She will fly (yes, fly) a little bit above the center of the screen. She will not move at all during the battle. She carries two katana and will send thin magenta slashes at the Super Monkey in an X shape. She has 25000 HP. She has certain abilities listed here: Katana Slash: If you get to close, she slashes you, dealing 5 HP. Cross Slash: Sends the magenta Xs at you. Each deals 2 HP, but they come pretty fast. She fires ten then uses whip on you. Whip: Uses her ponytail as a whip, damaging you for 8 HP, and prevents your attack and movement for 2 seconds. Be careful here. Luckily, it has decently short range, and only goes to a bit below the edge of the map. Magenta Storm: Sends a bunch of Magenta Bloons raining down. They range from numbers of 100-200. They do not count for Trophy rank, but all have the Spiked property, meaning they will hurt you if you touch them. Uses Cross Slash again. Summon Familiar: Summons a crow, that circles around her for fifteen seconds. She takes 50% less damage during this phase, and recovers health slowly. (500 every 5 seconds). The crow shoots three spreadshot, each doing three damage at a really rapid pace. The crow disappears after fifteen seconds, and the fight continues. She will repeat this pattern until she dies. Katana Slash is not a part of the pattern, just happens if you get too close. This is a pretty dangerous boss fight, as you can lose 20 HP, by the end of the X attacks. Advanced Tracks Stats HP: 12000. Speed: Blue Bloon. (Balanced by lower health compared to Hyurandi). Appears On: Round 100 on Advanced Tracks. 50% chance to replace Hyurandi after reaching Rank 75. If she replaces Hyurandi on Advanced Tracks, she has a few same attacks, but few different. AD: 0.5. Abilities Katana Slash: Swings her katana into the closest tower, dealing 5 damage. Uses the same aesthetic as the Cross Slash above. Used commonly. Whip: Swings her ponytail, stunning all hit towers for 2.1 seconds within the range of a 1/0 Dart Monkey. Stops moving when using the ability. Ninja Monkeys are fast, and avoid this. Used uncommonly. Got A Job To Do: Instantly kills every Super Monkey. If one does not exist, kills the tower with the three towers with the highest Pop Counts. Used once at 4500 HP. Dancing Blades: Gets two glowing magenta magic blades that circle around her. They bob in and out like the 3/0 upgrade of The Ripper. They do 3 damage, and cause towers to lose another 4 HP over 2 seconds, but the DoT effect only has a 40% chance of occurring. Used rarely. Magic Bolt: Shoots a 1/0 Monkey Apprentice bolt at the closest tower. It pierces through it and hits another behind it if one exists. The bolt travels to the edge of a 0/2 Super Monkey's range before disappearing. It deals 4 damage. Summon Apprentices: Summons Magenta Bloons with random properties from the entrance for 3-4 seconds. Moves 20% slower while in use. Used uncommonly, but no more than 3 times. Morph Ray: Blasts a tower with a yellow lightning blast, that turns it into a chicken for 3 seconds. This prevents it from attacking or being upgraded. Uncommon use. Category:Bosses Category:Bloons Super Monkey 3 Category:Non-Bloon Bosses